robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A debate or two
Right, so a combination of boredom and procrastination led me to think, so I thought I'd open this up to get some more opinions. Basically then guys, who do you think was the best robot to not reach a semi-final, and slightly leading on from this, the best robot(s) never to be seeded? This doesn't necessarily have to mean the most successful, for example I think Demolition Demon could've held its own in the semi-finals, or maybe even Onslaught if it hadn't had such rotten luck. So, any thoughts? Snowdog140 09:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Tsunami was the best robot not to reach the semi-final IMO. The power of the flipper was amazing, and it was unlucky to be drawn up against X-Terminator, because I reckon less than a dozen robots could beat it. -- 10:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have to go with 259. A powerful vertical spinner was a real rarity in the UK, I don't think that most of the S6 semifinalists were perpeared to beat it - I can even see it giving Tornado a run for its money. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :259 would be one of my top ones. But for me, on consistency alone, it has to be SMIDSY.--Shayfan 18:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :259 is a very good shout, it definitely had the upper hand on Wild Thing 2 until it lost its drive belt to the disc. If we're going to discuss conistency, Steel Avenger maybe? Snowdog140 19:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy is the best robot never to reach a semi=final, it could have beaten most robots. ^who posted that and forgot to sign their name?.. :Anyways, I think Supernova could've done a lot better, because it was very powerful, but seemed to have a nasty habit of spinning out of control and defeating itself. Blompy 18:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Steely would have to have gotten really lucky to make a semifinal - its axe was never up to the caliber of Dominator 2 or either of the Hurtz machines. Anarchy was certainly a worthy machine, but its lack of driving practice was why 259 edged it out - you could see some moments where Mike meant to fire the flipper but did the axe instead, or vice versa. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, next one: most under-rated robots, or those that could have won a heat, but faced a really unlucky draw? Snowdog140 13:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) An unlucky draw? Raging Reality, methinks. Top robot, drawn against the 1st seed.--Shayfan 20:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Tsunami for me; brilliant machine, but was in the wrong heat (i.e: X-Termininator killed it) because it could have won Heat H, since no "big name" robots were in the heat, but it wouldn't stand a chance in Heat C and D.--'' STORM II '' 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Big Cheese, a solid robot with a hugely impressive arm. Had the misfortune to be drawn against one of very few from Series 3 that could throw a wide-framed 83kg robot through the air. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC)